


Naughty And Nice

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Sex, Future Fic, M/M, daddies gallavich, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are late for Yevgeny's Christmas play at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty And Nice

Ian was driving on the way to his son's kindergarten Christmas play with his newlywed husband Mickey sitting in the passenger seat. At least, he should have been sitting. Instead, Mickey was hunched over Ian's lap, bobbing his head up and down his husband's length. It took all of Ian's concentration to not veer off the street and end up wrapped around a fuckin' tree. He didn't know why he'd let Mickey talk him into this, something about it being a _naughty_ Christmas present. Ever since they'd gotten married, the couple had even more of a difficult time keeping their hands off each other.

It was a late summer wedding. Mickey had been divorced from Svetlana for some years now and when Ian made an offhanded remark about still wanting to get married someday, Mickey simply replied with, _"Why don't we?"_

Ian blinked, nonplussed. He recalled Mickey said something about marriage being 'just a fucking piece of paper'. _"What?"_

_"Why don't we get married?"_

_"Are you being serious right now?"_

_"Thought you just said you wanted to?"_

_"Well, yeah…"_

_"So, then, let's do it. Let's get married."_

And that's how it happened. There was no official proposal from either of them, just something they'd agreed to over breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. And really, Ian didn't mind. It's not how he pictured it, but when the conversation actually came up, it took a turn he hadn't expected and he couldn't be more thrilled Mickey actually wanted to marry him just as much as he wanted to marry Mickey. So much so, that they figured, why wait any longer? Terry had been murdered in prison, which was when Mickey took the advantage to divorce Svetlana. And now, for a little over three years, he and Ian were living in their own little, quaint apartment together with Yevgeny who they shared custody with his mother.

After all that they suffered, things were kind of perfect for Ian and Mickey. Marriage was just the icing on the wedding cake.

And boy, did Mickey love being married to Ian. Here he was, his mouth firmly wrapped around his husband's cock. _Husband_ , he thought. He would've smiled if he could have. If anyone had told a sixteen year old Mickey Milkovich he'd one day be married to the scrawny, redheaded Gallagher kid who busted through his bedroom door looking for a stolen gun, he would've burst into a fit of laughter and then bashed the person's face in. Now, he thinks he needs to make up for all the missed blow jobs he never gave Ian back then.

Mickey continued working Ian's cock with his mouth. He can feel the redhead start to tense up as his release starts to build.

"Shit… Mickey," Ian breathed out raggedly, running a hand through Mickey's dark hair.

Ian pulls into the school's parking lot and looks quickly for a parking space so he can finally get off. Most of the spaces are taken as the newlyweds may have gone for round one before leaving their apartment, making them a bit late. Ian finally finds a spot across from the entrance to the school's building and luckily under a large tree which provides extra shade for the husbands this evening. As soon as he turns the engine off, Ian grabs Mickey's head and roughly starts fucking up into his mouth. With just a few hard thrusts he's gone over the edge, coming hot in Mickey's mouth. Mickey swallows as much of Ian's load as he can but the brutal assault against his throat has him gagging a bit. He's careful to not let any of it drip onto Ian's pants. He slowly pulls off Ian's dick with a smack of his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jesus…" Ian pants. "If that wasn't a holy experience, I don't know what is."

Mickey chuckles and grins with pride. His dick sucking skills have greatly improved in the last five years. "You gonna get on me or what, Firecrotch?"

Ian laughs in response. "We're already late, Mick. Mandy and Svetlana are waiting with Yev inside." Ian laughs in response. "We're already late, Mick. Mandy and Svetlana are waiting with Yev inside."

"C'mon, this thing doesn't start for another twenty minutes. What, you can't get me off before then?"

"Haven't you had enough of my dick today?"

"No," Mickey deadpans.

Ian tries to hold back all of about half a second before he's dragging Mickey to the back seat with him. They're careful about not ruffling up their suits too much as they toss them to the front of the car. Mickey lies down across the back seat as Ian situates himself between Mickey's legs. Ian forgoes prepping Mickey and spits in his hand to lube himself up. He lines his cock with Mickey's entrance and steadily presses into his partner. Ian smirks at the fact Mickey is still loose from their previous fuck at the apartment. Both men sigh contently when Ian bottoms out.

"Move already," Mickey demands. "Fuck me, Ian."

And he does. Ian whips Mickey's legs over his shoulders and quickly starts pounding into his lover. Mickey clutches at the back and edge of the seat, muttering unintelligible phrases and curses as Ian's thrusts become relentless. Ian wonders briefly when Mickey became so chatty during sex and then glances down at his watch to check the time. _Eight minutes, fuck_ , he thinks. Ian lets one of Mickey's legs fall down around his waist and reaches for Mickey's dick as he erratically hits Mickey's prostate. Mickey instinctively wraps his arms around Ian's neck and pulls him down into a forceful but passionate kiss as his leg hugs Ian's waist tighter. His thoughts turn to white noise as he comes hard between their chests, breaking the kiss to groan out in ecstasy. Ian immediately follows, coming inside his husband and rolling his hips down into him.

"Fuck… that was good," Ian gasps.

"Worth being late, wasn't in?" Mickey asks smugly.

Ian smirks. "Yeah," he concedes. "We should get a move on."

Mickey nods in agreement. "Yeah, ok." He whimpers lightly at the sudden emptiness when Ian finally pulls out.

They wipe themselves off with a couple of baby wipes they carry around for Yev's sake and dress as quickly as possible to head inside the school.

When they reach the school auditorium, both Mandy and Svetlana stare at the married couple accusingly.

"You are late," Svetlana states.

"Got held up with some things," Mickey shrugs off.

"Like dick?" Mandy asks knowingly.

Mickey glares at his sister while Ian just chuckles, adjusting his tie.

Mandy shakes her head at them. "Thought you were supposed to fuck _less_ when you get married?"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Where's Yev?" he asks, ignoring Mandy's question.

"Backstage," Svetlana answers. "Play starts in three minutes."

"Alright, got seats?" Ian asks.

"Nika saved some."

"Ok, why don't you and Mandy take your seats and we'll meet you there after seeing Yev?"

Both women nod and leave to take their seats as Ian and Mickey make their way backstage to find their son.

"There he is," Ian says as he spots Yev.

Yevgeny probably made the cutest reindeer either Mickey or Ian have ever seen. He was wearing a brown onesie that had an ivory oval on the front, a headband with antlers, and his nose was painted black along with some black freckles on his face.

When he noticed his fathers, Yev left his position and ran excitedly to them. "Papa! Daddy Ian!"

Mickey swooped up Yev in his arms. "Hey, kid. What are you supposed to be, a moose?"

Yevgeny giggled. "No, I'm a reindeer!"

"A reindeer?" Ian asks in an exaggerated tone. "Aren't reindeers ticklish?"

"No!" Yev counters nervously but with a smile on his face.

"I think they are. What do you say, Mick?"

"Reindeers are definitely ticklish," Mickey answers before he and Ian launch into tickling their son.

Yevgeny squirms and laughs uncontrollably in Mickey's grasp as his fathers find all the spots that turn him into a guffawing mess.

"Yevgeny!" a tall woman with short brown hair calls out, as she witnessed the happy family.

Ian and Mickey recognized her as Yev's teacher. They nodded in acknowledgement and Mickey finally set Yev back down.

"Alright, brat, get outta here," Mickey says playfully as Ian bends down to give Yev a kiss on his forehead.

"C'mon, let's find our seats," Ian says, affectionately placing a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

They find the others easily and sit down just as the lights dim and curtains open. Seeing their son onstage with his fellow classmates in what is set up to look like the North Pole, Ian and Mickey can't help but split into wide grins. They turn to each other, still smiling. Ian reaches for Mickey's hand on the arm rest and Mickey instinctively laces their fingers together. He brings their hands up and briefly kisses Ian's fingers. Ian's face lights up, brighter than the stage if that's even possible. He sighs contently and both men return their attention to the play.

Ian and Mickey hold hands through out the entire play, knowing the feeling is too warm, too _nice_ , to separate.


End file.
